ChangKyu Pernahkah Kamu Menangis?
by SapphireXian
Summary: Kyuhyun tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia sayangi dan Changmin yang tidak pernah menangis. Hanya cerita pendek tentang ChangKyu.


**Pernahkah Kamu Menangis?**

**ChangKyu Fanfic**

Kyuhyun tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dia sayangi. Ya, mungkin tidak terlihat seperti demikian, tapi Kyuhyun memang tipe orang yang seperti itu.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Aku juga mempunyai banyak orang yang punya peluang banyak untuk menjadi orang yang mungkin aku sayangi. Tekankan pada kata **'mungkin'.**

Aku sayang pada appaku, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan apa-apa untuk orang yang tiap malam pulang dengan aroma alkohol dan siap memukulku jika kesal sedikit saja.

Aku dulu sayang pada eommaku. Tapi, apakah aku harus melakukan apapun yang dia butuhkan jika dia adalah orang yang selalu menenggak obat-obatan untuk mencoba membunuhku ketika aku masih di dalam kandungannya dan meninggalkan aku serta appa dengan namja lain sampai appa menjadi pemabuk seperti sekarang ini?

Aku juga 'sangat sayang' pada teman-teman benaluku yang hanya dekat denganku ketika mereka membutuhkan otakku saja. Tapi, untuk apa aku menolong mereka? Lucu sekali.

Tapi, mungkin aku benar-benar sayang padanya. Dia berberda. Dia tidak membutuhkan otakku, dekat denganku karena sama-sama berebut ranking di kelas dan kalau kami mengobrol, kami nyambung. Mungkin ada kemungkinan aku menyayanginya. Dia. Changmin. Sahabatku.  
Aku suka padanya. Mungkin begitu. Ya, pasti aku suka padanya. Dia juga mungkin menyukaiku.  
Dia tertawa ketika aku menanyakan hal itu padanya.  
"Kau ini selamban apa sih, Kyu? Selaput myelin di otakmu macet ya? Apa baru terlihat sekarang?" katanya.  
Benarkan? Dia berbeda dengan orang-orang. Harusnya dia marah kalau aku tidak mengerti perasaannya, bukannya menertawakan kelambanan otakku dalam berpikir. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul kepalanya itu. Apa dia tidak ingat kalau aku ini lebih pintar darinya. Aku akui, aku memang lamban dalam urusan perasaan, tapi dalam hal otak, aku masih lebih baik darinya. Huft…

"Kalau memang suka padaku, kenapa tidak bilang saja sih?" aku menggerutu padanya.  
Dia tertawa lagi, "Iya, iya. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Bukannya 'suka'. Arraseo?"  
"Ne, arraseo. Gomawo sudah mencintaiku, Min", jawabku sambil mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaikku. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. "Anak baik", katanya. Mungkin memuji. Dasar, ucapku dalam hati.

********ChangKyu******

Satu hal lagi yang berbeda darinya. Changmin tidak pernah menangis. Oke, namja memang tidak seharusnya terlihat menangis atau setidaknya begitulah anggapan orang-orang. Maksudku adalah, Changmin sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat menangis.  
Baru-baru ini saat eommanya meninggal, dia hanya diam. Appanya berusaha keras menahan air mata, sedangkan kedua dongsaengnya menangis di dalam dekapannya. Changmin tidak menangis, seakan-akan jika dia menangis juga, tidak aka nada lagi kekuatan untuk menyangga beban keluarganya yang ditinggal sang eomma. Seakan-akan hanya dialah penyangga keluarganya agar mereka tidak hancur.  
Aku heran, apa mungkin dia hanya menangis ketika lahir saja?

*******ChangKyu*******

Ada satu hal lagi yang aku ketahui tentangnya. Dia sangat-sangat, amat ceroboh. Setiap kali menyeberang jalan, jangankan melihat kanan dan kiri, melihat lampu merah juga sudah bagus. Dasar, anak ini selalu saja hampir membiarkan nyawanya yang hanya ada satu itu melayang sia-sia. Tapi, hal itulah yang sebenarnya membuat dia mungkin akhirnya menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak tangisan pertamanya ketika lahir. Dia hanya melihat lampu merah tanpa memperhatikan jalanan dan aku terlambat untuk menarik tangannya agar dia tidak tertabrak truk yang baru saja melanggar lampu merah dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sial, aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini tipe orang yang akan melakukan apapun demi orang yang kusayangi.

Kudorong tubuhnya dengan keras ke seberang jalan dan membiarkan tubuhku terhempas oleh gaya yang entah besarnya berapa Newton. Hmm… mungkin lebih dari ratusan. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Otakku terlalu sibuk untuk memikrkan keadaannya daripada menghitung percepatan dikali massa truk itu. Kukira rasanya akan sangat sakit, ternyata tidak. Sarafku mungkin sudah rusak dan sepertinya selaput myelin di otakku macet sehingga rasa sakit yang seharusnya menjalar ke tubuhku tidak terasa. Heheh… selaput myelin di otakku macet ya? Atau mungkin akson dan dendritnya juga rusak?

Langit yang tadi mendung kini menangis. Tuh kan, Min, sudah kubilang seharusnya kita membawa payung hari ini. Supaya kau bisa menangisiku di bawah naungan payung. Tidak enak kan memandangi seonggok tubuh sekarat sambil disirami air hujan?  
Ya, sebenarnya, tadinya supaya tidak kehujanan. Tapi, seandainya kita tidak membawa payung dan aku tidak harus terkapar di sini, aku akan sangat senang jika kita harus berteduh berdua saja di taman, atau café, atau di toko buku terdekat, atau di mana saja selama kita berdua.

"Chang…Min…" panggilku lemah. Astaga, lemah sekali suaraku.  
"Shhh… tahan sebentar, Kyu… aku.. aku akan memanggil ambulance..." balasnya dengan gemetar.  
Sudah, tidak usah. Tanganmu sudah bergetar dengan hebat. Tak usah kau paksakan untuk memegang handphone seperti yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang.

Hari itu hujan. Tapi aku tahu Changmin menangis. Hmmm… Jika hujan, tangisan Changmin tidak terlihat. Jika tidak hujan, tangisan Changmin akan terlihat.  
Silogisme-nya?  
Sekarang hujan, maka tangisan Changmin tidak terlihat. Mataku gelap, nafasku berat. Mungkin aku sudah harus pergi.  
Changmin, biarlah kalau kau tidak menangis sekarang – atau setidaknya tidak terlihat menangis. Aku tahu. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar tahu.  
Hatimu menangis kan?  
Selamat tinggal, Changmin... Gomawo sudah menemaniku selama ini… Saranghae….

**==========END===========**

Mianhae kalo ff ini jelek dan sudah pasaran.  
Mohon review nya :)


End file.
